maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (character)
Angel is the one who "hit the genetic jackpot". She is always the most informed because of her mind reading powers. Biologically related only to Gazzy (he is her brother), Angel is the 'baby sister' of the entire Flock, and like a daughter to Max. She is six years old, (though eventually seven) with curly blonde hair and 8-foot-wide, pure white wings that together give her an ironic "angelic" appearance because she later tries to kick Max out of the Flock and take over (it's suspected that her DNA came from a dove, petrel, or swan). This causes her to immediately fall in love with the stuffed bear she calls Celeste, who is dressed up as an angel. Angel is very mature and tall for her age, standing at 4'8'','' but succumbs easily to the joys of places like Disney World and the beach, as shown in the second book. She is very observant and smart for a six year old, and is surprisingly dangerous because of her intelligence and powerful abilities. She also owns a small, black Scottish Terrier dog named Total who was stolen from the Institute for Higher Living. He is a mutant as well, and has the ability to jump very high, speak, and can fly with wings that he develops gradually. Abilities Telepathy Mind reading: Angel has been able to read minds since she was first found but her range was very small and the only way she could pick up thoughts is if she was close to the person she was listening to, but as she got older her range expanded. When she reads the thoughts she can not only tell what they're thinking but also sense their emotions correctly interpreting what they are feeling. In ANGEL Max said, "she can pick up on peoples energy and emotions." It could possibly be that Angel feels the energy of the person's emotions and that's how she reads minds. And it is possible she can see people's memories too. Some people are immune to Angel's telepathy all together. Underwater Abilities Angel is able to breathe under water due to her gills, and can also communicate with fish because she can read/communicate with minds. Speculations Angel was kidnapped at the very beginning of The Angel Experiment and is known as Subject Eleven to the white coats. It is speculated that Angel will become omnipotent later in life and will turn on the Flock, as she seems sweet but doesn't understand what the difference is between right and wrong sometimes. Readers were shown in the third book that Angel was evil, but it turns out that it was all a plan she and Max had come up with. As the series goes on, Angel frequently asks to take over the Flock and become the leader in place of Max, and in FANG she finally does--the Flock kicks out Max as leader, and Max and Fang leave the Flock. Angel acts much more grown-up in FANG, and approves of Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen's ideas. It is revealed that Angel has a Voice in her head like Max had and Ari once had. Also in FANG, Angel points a gun at Max, but it seems it had just been a trick to get Dr. Hans' men to leave the Flock alone. Angel betrays the Flock and goes with Dr. Hans in this book, but returns in the end. Although her abilities are mainly used to aid the Flock, Angel is not above using them for herself, such as one instance in the fourth book where she cheats in a game of poker against some scientists on board the research ship in Antarctica. She uses this ability in book 5 as revealed by a crew member after finding out she could read minds saying that "She took me for forty bucks!" Angel is the first one to figure out that Max II is a fake, due to her telepathic abilities (though perhaps this was after Fang's realization; he later says to the real Max that he figured it out when Max II "offered to make breakfast," a task the real Max usually leaves to Iggy). She has a crush on Fang and is jealous of Max. By Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, the Flock is re-captured by Itexicon. After being captured, Angel was not with the others, but as later revealed, had 'turned over' and 'sided' with the White coats. This however, was seemingly just a cover to help the others out, perhaps with the aid of Jeb Batchelder. Later on, when the Flock is about to be 'retired,' Angel turns on ter Borcht and knocks him out, before distracting and keeping at bay the rest of the white coats while Ari helps free the rest of the Flock. Max and Angel share a special bond, which is the reason why Angel "turned" on them in the third book to help them escape. Max loves Angel like a daughter, and considers Angel her favorite Flock member. Their relationship changes in FANG, where Angel now wants to take Max's place as leader and betrays the Flock, but she returns in the end and they seem to be okay with each other. In MAX, Angel becomes more and more disobedient, and Max must "save" her several times. Angel does end up saving the day many times in MAX, though, and in the end she is the key to solving the problem of the toxic waste and the "mountain" (the Krelp) and rescuing Max's mom. Angel approves of Max and Fang's relationship, even giving them a thumbs-up in book five in the epilogue, as they kiss in the sky. Angel assumes the names "Ariel" and "Isabelle von Frankenstein Rothschild" in different points in the series. She is called "Little One" by a group of Chinese scientists (Which she cheekily counters by saying "Okay, I'll call you Guy In A White Lab Coat.") Angel also argues that she is seven, not six, halfway through book 5. In book 6, she and the rest of the flock have a birthday party, celebrating that they are a year older. Angel still says that she already WAS seven. Live Action Trivia *In The Angel Experiment, Angel is said to like cozy spaces, which contradicts the fact that the entire Flock is claustrophobic. *Rumors are that Alina Foley will play Angel in the upcoming film. Alina was replaced by Caitlin Carmichael in second movie and rest of the movie series *In Nevermore, it is mentioned that the Voice in Max's head that gives her suggestions on what to do is Angel. Category:The Flock Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Main Characters Category:Females